guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GWFreaks
This is blatant self-advertizement. --Karlos 17:02, 24 April 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki should decide if they want or not and article on the most popular guild wars character builder... there is always many link to GWFreaks in other page in this site. --Zyo 17:06, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :I agree - blatant self-advertising; but it's also a useful tool. We should either completely re-write (can be greatly condensed to just a couple paragraphs, no need for a GWfreaks user manual here); or create a generic "build organizer" article that references this tool as one of a few that are available and reliable. :On a legal note, the icon used in this article may have trademark issues around it. Their site gives two bar-shaped icons for linking, which contain part of the icon graphic as well as the site name. IF any icon is used here, I recommend using one of their allowed linking graphics. --161.88.255.140 17:08, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Agreed. I wouldn'd mind keeping the article (as it seems to be a popular tool, after all we also have an article about voice chat, which at least mentions other 3rd party software, too). But if we do, we should trim it down a lot. This isn't supposed to be a manual for that software but a short summary of what it does. And a link to the official homepage, of course. :) --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 17:14, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Oh my oh my. Hard decisions. I like this tool very much, but we have already decided not to hold articles for fansites or guilds, so why would we accept one for a fanprogram? As much as I would like everyone to know about the program, I still vote for deleting this article for the same reasons as all fansite and guild articles have been removed. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 17:09, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::While it may be blatant advertisement, it is also a program that many people use. I say keep it and stick it in the Software category. (The icon may have to go tho.) --Rainith 17:12, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::To me, we should base how to handle this article the same as Teamspeak and Ventrillo, rather than how we handle guilds and fansites. --161.88.255.140 17:14, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Additng to the pileon: As far as I am concerned, the decision is easy: NO. Your program already has enough exposure on gwonline. Guild Wiki is about the game Guild Wars, not about some incidental utility. An article about it on guildwiki by the author of the program is a self-promotion. The last time someone tried to do any self-promotion here, guildwiki nearly collapsed in a miasma of hatred, and the perpetrator that time was the very person who runs this site! :Now about your side point that there are many mentions of gwfreaks from guildwiki: (a) you're wrong: aside from this article there is exactly one mention of it on GuildWiki talk:Style and formatting/Builds/archive 1, which you'll note is an archive of a discussion page, and (b) any mention can simply be accompanied with an external link to your program's website. — Stabber ✍ 17:13, 24 April 2006 (CDT) I agree with Karlos, and with not knowing this program, to me it would seem like another try to rip me of my account name and password. if this is becoming a vote, I vote as Gem. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:10, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :As of the last time I used it, you didn't enter you account info into it. Been quite a while tho. --Rainith 17:12, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::Many gw "enhancing" programs will monitor your keyboard to capture your account details, and probably your mail ones, in order to remove and controll your account. I understand this one is known, but when another one will be advertised here, it's enough for one player to lose his account before a slow revert, to unjustify this kind of pages. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:18, 24 April 2006 (CDT)